


事隔经年

by qilingongzi



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilingongzi/pseuds/qilingongzi
Kudos: 3





	事隔经年

啧，苦的。  
他咧咧嘴，右手食指从微张的嘴里伸出，牵扯出一条津液的细丝将坠不坠地挂在他光裸的胸膛。他张开腿，两腿中央是一条潺潺的河流，伴着些微的水声。  
他享受这样的夜晚，舌尖舔过吉他的琴枕，金属的弦绷得紧，连那条舌头都被勒出血丝，渗出隐约的铁腥味道。  
他暧昧地舔弄着那把吉他，从琴头吻到音孔，在细长的琴颈流连，认真地像是在舔弄男人的阴茎，喉结跟着轻轻耸动，连绵起伏的山峦淋上圣水，于是便可以走向穆罕默德。  
大麻烟的气息还未散尽，酒精的气味在房间里发酵，性欲就那样突如其来地掀起身体里温热的浪，销声匿迹于一地的温凉精迹和梗在喉咙的低喘。  
舞台上他跟着震耳欲聋的音乐声大幅度摆动身体，正如他匍匐在薄薄一层羊毛地毯上，扭动瘦削的腰肢，蜿蜒的脊骨捧出两瓣饱满的臀肉，沤白的肌理平日被或宽松或紧身的衣物裹住，一节脚踝骨感得令人惊讶又勾起内心里隐藏得够深的兽欲——  
想咬住他的后颈，以郊外野猫交合的方式做爱，做他身体上的舵手，而他是你的海洋，泛起苍白的浪花，他隐忍的喘息是船桨残骸撞上礁石的最后绝响。  
他的腿勾住床脚，匀称的小腿线条绷紧，无声息地痉挛，汗水滚下脸颊沾湿黑色的卷发，粘在颧骨一侧，晕染出灰暗的色调。  
他举起一旁散落的酒瓶，倒尽最后一滴粘稠的酒液，划过他瘦削惨白的前胸，划过那颗柔嫩的乳首，那抹艳色是黑白灰版画里唯一的红，是黑色帷幕上滚动的血珠，是深水里渐渐窒息的游人咽喉漫出的颜色，也是你每个夜的春梦里见过的最绮丽的色彩，引人遐想，诱人采撷。  
他的津液滚过喉结，木制吉他被舔得接近发亮，泛出淫靡水光。吉他新涂上的清漆味道已然散尽，金属弦与木制品的幽香交织一处，勾勒出惑人心神的交响曲旋律。  
像他谱写的和声。悠远，复杂，带着微微的金属质感。你将手放在黑胶唱片之上，转动的唱片机颤颤地吟唱出卡顿的歌曲。  
你顿了顿，似乎不明白自己为什么会按住那张悠悠转动的唱片，黑胶擦过你的指腹，留下满满的物质感，氤氲开来那段并不悠久的历史灰尘气息，惹得你鼻腔微微的痒。  
你想象着细腻掌心一寸寸掠过他肌理的触感，他的眼睫颤动如蝶。他的身体晕开醋栗酒的香，蔓出焦糖的甜，还有鼻尖的雪茄试图喧宾夺主。他的嗓子不能说粗哑，但是他哑声喘息之时真的能要了你的命。于是你的思绪线般穿梭在时光里，像是长蒿划过滋生水草的湖面，像是滚热的刀刃划过滚烫的黄油，像是你终于将阴茎插进他有些干燥的后穴，不分轻重地缓缓抽插，他因为酒精几乎无法勃起，所以你握着他疲软的性器，蛰伏的猎人般看你的猎物痛苦喘息，直至他的呻吟染上情欲的色彩。


End file.
